1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a cap assembly and a can, and a secondary battery employing the same, more specifically, to a cap assembly and a can for reducing bad welding when a plurality of bare cells are electrically connected to each others, and a secondary battery employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike a non-chargeable primary battery, a secondary battery is a battery that may be recharged. Secondary batteries may be used as power sources for small mobile devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, electric motor vehicles, hybrid electric motor vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterrupted power supplies (UPS). On the other hand, the large devices require high power output and high capacity, and thus may require battery modules, in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected to each other.